City Hall
This is your main building. This building opens vast options and possibilities... Higher level of the City Hall will lead to: # Other buildings max level. # New researches available. # New forging available. # Construciton speed slightly increase. # Passive resources production increase. # New buildings and areas to disposal (up to level 18). # Heroes max level. # Maximum Heroes limit. # Increase Prestige (army limit) # Shops will offer better goods with quantity increased. # Mercenary Camps will offer better units. However, City Hall is the most expensive building to upgrade. With all its requirements and the price - it is very difficult and time consuming to set up a new City Hall in the mid (16-24) to late (24+) game. It is very important to level this building prepared while hitting level 12. Rushing this process will hurt your overall development progress. Up to 12 it is ok to ignore all other development. Skins There are two different sorts of skins - City Skins, Marching Skins. Skins are buffing various stats for limited time. Usually you can find skins in the $ Special Offer Shop, but still you can get it free of charge in Arena's Shop, rare events or giveaways. To change skin you can go to World Map, tap your City and go to "Skin". You can find available skins in your Inventory too. Sometimes skin may change due to some triggers, competition or event win. Skins represented in 3 days, 5 days, 7 days or 30 days time limit. List of city skins date Oct. 2018: smARENA.jpg|Arena Castle Skin smCHAMPION.jpg|Champion Castle Skin smCHRISTMASHAT.jpg|Christmas Hat Castle Skin smCHRISTMASSTARS.jpg|Stars Christmas Castle Skin smEASTEREGG.jpg|Easter Egg Castle Skin smFULLMOON.jpg|Full-Moon Castle Skin smHARVESTTRIBE.jpg|Hasrvest Tribe Castle Skin smKINGSRETURN.jpg|King's Return Castle Skin smNEWYEAR.jpg|New Year Castle Skin smPUMPKIN.jpg|Pumpkin Castle Skin smSINISTER.jpg|Sinister Castle Skin smSPRING.jpg|Spring Castle Skin smSUMMER.jpg|Summer Castle Skin smVALENTINEDAY.jpg|Valentine's Day Castle Skin smVALLEY.jpg|Valley Castle Skin smWARRIOR.jpg|Warrior Castle Skin List of marching skins date Oct. 2018: City Bonus Peaceful Guardian - You can't be attacked and can't attack/rally enemies and cities. 8 hours [] / 24 hours [] / 72 hours []. Can be found at Merchant, Alliance Shop, Arena Shop, $ Special Offer Shop and some Event Shops.You can obtain one 8 hours Guardian for free for the first defense fail. In the game people call it a Shield, a Dome, a PG or Birdy. Anti-Scout - Your city can't be scouted. 8 hours [] / 1 day [] / 3 days. Can be obtained at Merchant, Alliance Shop, Arena Shop, $ Special Offer Shop and some Event Shops. Territory Gathering Boost - Greately decreases time to gather full possible load on a territory or in a Superstructure. 8 hours [] / 24 hours [] / 72 hours [].Can be obtained at $ Special Offer Shop and some Event Shops. Military Upkeep Reduction - Decreases military upkeep needs by 30%. 1 day [] / 3 days [] / 7 days []. Can be obtained at Merchant, Alliance Shop, Arena Shop, $ Special Offer Shop and some Event Shops. Useless stuff. Mining Boost -